


something at work in my soul

by TrinityEverett



Category: Castle
Genre: Alternate Universe, Castle Halloween Bash, Castle Halloween Bash 2020, F/M, Fluffy fic, Halloween, Oneshot collection, Supernatural - Freeform, picture prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 4,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27289045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrinityEverett/pseuds/TrinityEverett
Summary: A collection of Halloween mischief and magic for Castle and Beckett. Romance, Silliness, Supernatural, all of the above - who knows what it will be - it's Halloween! Caskett, Castle Halloween Bash 2020.
Relationships: Kate Beckett/Richard Castle
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. the thought that counts

**something at work in my soul  
**

_There is something at work in my soul, which I do not understand._

_Mary Shelley, "Frankenstein"_

_Hi all, I don't usually post all of my Fluffy Friday ficlets here, but this week my theme is Halloween, making it a perfect set of oneshots to post as a collection for the Castle Halloween Bash 2020. So today I'll be posting each of my Fluffy Friday ficlets here as well as on my tumblr, and providing a link at the bottom to the inspiration picture. Although the ficlets post every hour or so automatically on tumblr, a few chapters may be posted at a time here, depending on how my work day goes. Some are spooky, some are silly, some are romantic. Some of these ficlets are connected to universes (and they've been labeled with which one) and some are just standalone little pieces, canon and AU alike._

_I hope you enjoy these ficlets!_

* * *

****

**the thought that counts**

* * *

"Hey doodlebug, whatcha doing?"

Lily leans into the hand Lanie brushes through her hair, pushing at the leaves with a firm hand. "S'a sign."

"It's beautiful," Lanie says, taking in the brilliant colors – oranges, reds, browns and even a few lingering greens. Lily had picked everything out herself, she'd said, choosing a nice variety of sizes as well as colors, sizes that will fill the page. Lanie has to admit, she's impressed; the kid has a good eye.

"Fanks." Lily picks up the glue stick in her fist, scrubbing the largest leaf with it and smacking it down with triumph. "An' den I'm gonna paint a punkin an' make it say 'Habby Hall-ween!"

Lanie grins. Castle had started early with Lily – her first Halloween had been a quiet affair, coming just weeks after her birth, but every year after that has gotten progressively more involved, becoming more of a spectacle; apparently Lily is getting in on the action herself this year.

"I think that's a great idea, Lil. Can I help you?"

The girl considers the offer for a moment before nodding. "Ya. Mama pours da paint. Ca' you pour da paint?"

Lanie nods. "Orange paint, coming right up."

"An' pink!" Lily says quickly, grinning.

Lanie chuckles, brushing her fingers through Lily's hair quickly. "And pink. Of course, how silly of me to forget that."

Lil grins, her nose crinkling just like her mother's.

In the end, Lily's "Happy Halloween" message looks nothing like the actual words and her pumpkin is more pink than orange, but Lanie's pretty sure it's the thought that counts.

* * *

_Thank you for reading!_


	2. just right

****

**just right  
(a reference material verse ficlet)**

* * *

She meets him outside her first class of the day, licking her lips as she looks him over, taking him in. He hadn't been kidding when he said he goes all-out for Halloween. She's positively underdressed by comparison.

Rick smiles, cocking his head. "And just who are you supposed to be, Ms. Beckett?"

She tilts her head in return, making a point of dragging her eyes up and down his body again. He shifts from foot to foot but says nothing.

"And what about you?" she asks in lieu of an answer. "Zombie, Rick?"

He nods. "Did my own make-up and everything," he says, looking more than a little bit proud of himself. "You like?"

She nods. "I'm impressed."

"Well, when you grow up with my mother you learn a thing or two about stage make-up," he says, lifting a tattered jacket-covered shoulder.

"Mmm, well," she says stepping closer. Her fingers toy with his lapel. His chest stutters under her hand. "Do you think you could help me with mine before this party tonight?"

Her boyfriend's hands land on her hips, drawing her closer. His mouth brushes hers, his lips soft despite the lipstick or stain or whatever he's put on today. "I'd love to. But first, we'll have to make sure your costume is just right."

She laughs, brushing her hands down his sides. "That's Goldilocks, babe." She nuzzles his mouth. "Don't you know I'm Little Red Riding Hood?"

Kate bumps her nose against his before pulling away. Her hood goes up as she starts to walk away.

"Oh! I know!" Rick calls to her back, jogging to catch up. "We'll make you Zombie!Little Red Riding Hood tonight. Then we'll match."

She twists, winking. "If you insist."


	3. mug shot

****

**mug shot**

* * *

Castle's grinning when he emerges from the house with their mugs in his hand, which is enough to make her eyes narrow.

"What?" she asks, looking between his face and the cup, certain he's about to hand her something she's not going to like. "What's the face about?"

Her partner chuckles. "Don't look so suspicious, Beckett. I'm not going to hand you anything radioactive."

Kate rolls her eyes. "There's a pretty big gap between radioactive and the coffee you promised, you know. I have no idea what you might have up your sleeve – especially given how tame you've been this year so far."

He hums, cocking his head. "I have been pretty calm, haven't I? Showing remarkable restraint?"

"Uh huh," she agrees, lifting an eyebrow. "And here's where you hand me a mug full of fake blood?"

He mutters, "No. But damn, that would've been good. I'm going to remember that for when Alexis comes home," he adds.

Beckett shakes her head. "No, you will not. First, that fake blood smells terrible; she'll vomit if she gets it anywhere near her mouth."

Her boyfriend considers that. "Yeah, you're probably right. I'll think of an alternative. Something she can eat; it'll be great."

"uh huh," she says. "So, what've you got for me?"

Castle licks his lips, passing the mug over. She looks inside, expecting fake spiders or a worm of some kind, only to find her coffee with looks like a marshmallow ghost on top.

"This is very cute," she says.

"It's an Eep!" Castle says, cheerful as ever, pulling a laugh from her. "Like a peep, only scarier. An Eep!"

She laughs a little bit harder.


	4. if the costume fits

****

**if the costume fits**

* * *

Kate presses her fingertips to her lips, fighting the prick of tears at the backs of her eyes. Her babies are absolutely beautiful. Her resilient fighters, her Jake and Reece, Peanut Butter and Jelly – as Lily has taken to calling them since they were born over a month ago – her baby boys.

They're finally coming home. After more than a month in the hospital, they're getting to come home today.

And, apparently, they're doing it in costume.

"Look at you guys," she murmurs, rubbing a hand over Reece's belly, tweaking the tomato ketchup logo. She does the same for Jake, tracing her fingertip over the lettering. "Did Daddy put the nurses up to this? Because this looks like something Daddy would put the nurses up to."

Rick chuckles, moving behind her and brushing his hands down her arms. His lips brush her temple.

"As much as I'd like to take credit for it – and believe me, I wish I'd thought of it – this is all the nursing staff. Nancy said they love getting to dress the NICU graduates up a little bit; it shows them how far they've come."

She nods, pressing her fingers to his. "Their first Halloween costumes."

Castle nuzzles her again. "I took so many pictures."

Kate chuckles, swallowing hard. "Good."

He loops his arm around her, drawing her back into his chest. They stand together, watching their boys squirm and stretch. "So, hey… I was thinking…."

"Mmm?" she asks lifting her head. "You were thinking?"

"What would it take to get Lily to dress up as a jar of mayonnaise? Then you, Alexis, and I can go as pickles, cheese, and bacon and we'll have all the burger toppings."

She grins, shaking her head. Yeah, there's no chance of that. "Not even if you put a princess crown on it, babe."

He clucks his tongue. "Probably true," he feigns a sigh. "Okay, let's take our condiment twins home."

She grins.


	5. eternal rest

**eternal rest**

* * *

"You know, when you asked me to meet you, this wasn't exactly where I was expecting you to say. A cemetery? On the night before Halloween? _How_ cool can you be?"

Beckett laughs, looking over her shoulder at him. Even in the moonlight he can see her eyes sparkling with amusement. "Well you did have so much fun on our last treasure hunt, I figured you would be up for another one, Castle."

He bites his tongue, he really does. Or he tries at the very least. She sees right through it, though, rolling her eyes and reaching back to tug on his sleeve.

"Come on, we're looking for the necklace Reynolds says he buried."

Dutifully, he follows, looking around the quiet cemetery with keen eyes. "Is it weird that I find this place so peaceful?"

His partner glances over at him. "You mean you're not afraid of the dead rising?"

"Ha ha, no. I went to Zombie Apocalypse Survival Camp, so I don't have to be afraid; I'm prepared."

"Wow," she says. "That sounds like… a complete waste of time."

He sticks his tongue out at her. "One day you'll see. Of course, I have to go back every few years to get recertified and brush up on my skills, so – oh! – next time you'll have to come with me."

"Mmm, pass."

Castle grins. Yeah, he had expected that.

She bumps her shoulder against his. "It is peaceful here," she admits.

He nods, looking around again, watching the trees cast shadows over the grass. It's not particularly breezy, but there's enough wind to cause the leaves to flutter on their branches.

His heart stumbles when something much, much larger moves.


	6. it's a (carving) date

****

**it's a (carving) date**

* * *

It's a stupid plan.

They don't do this – well, she doesn't do this. He has no qualms about showing up at her place with some bullshit excuse on his tongue. But here she is, hefting a pumpkin higher in her grip in his elevator, waiting to see his face when he opens the door to her and her idea.

That is, if he's even home _to_ open the door to her. She doesn't know his schedule these days, what with him making off and on appearances to promote both _Heat Rises_ and his Derrick Storm graphic novel. He could very easily be off somewhere with his sea of groupies fawning over him. He could have a date, too; it's presumptuous of her to assume that he'll just be home by himself on the off chance that she stops by.

But then again, he's been receptive before – their cookie making at her apartment comes to mind – and he never seems to be inclined to turn her away when she comes to him. So yeah, she feels sheepish, but… she's here.

With a pumpkin to carve with her partner.

"Beckett! Hey, am I missing a body drop?"

She shakes her head. "No, no. I just… brought this." Beckett lifts the pumpkin a little bit. "Thought you might be interested in carving it? If you're busy, though, I can go."

Castle's hand shoots out, stopping her from leaving. "No, never. Never too busy for you, Beckett. And never too busy for pumpkin carving, either."

Delight brighten his features as he looks between her and her cargo. Where he'd seemed tired before, he looks energized.

She grins, passing the pumpkin into his hands when she steps into his apartment. "In that case, let's get to work."


	7. in grotesque fire

****

**in grotesque fire**

* * *

"What do you think?"

Beckett blinks, twisting to face her husband. Castle grins at her amazement, wiggling his eyebrows in return.

"Castle, it's horrifying," she says after taking a moment to find her voice. The sight is mesmerizing; piled high with fake skulls, the firepit is blaze, beckoning her near. "I love it."

"Yeah?" he asks, draping an arm around her shoulders. She leans into him, resting her head against his. "It's not too much?"

She laughs. "Oh, it's definitely too much. You're absolutely going to scare small children," she adds, finding him grinning when she glances up at him. Of course he is. He had relished in the idea of spending Halloween in the Hamptons this year, if only so he could take his decorations to the next level. He has certainly done that, even with as little time as they've had to get it all done.

"Well, in that case, my work here is done."

Kate laughs, slipping her arm around him. "Come on, let's finish the rest of the house before the kids – our kids – get here with my dad."

Mischief sparkles in her husband's eyes. "Mmm, kay. But then you and I are going to roast marshmallows in that awesomely grotesque firepit and eat them all before our little mooches get here."

Beckett laughs. "Deal." She pecks his lips to seal the bargain.


	8. hindsight

****

**hindsight**   
**(a take the stairs verse ficlet)**

* * *

In hindsight – hah – maybe she should've put some limitations on Rick's Halloween exuberance.

After all, she'd expected him to decorate their apartments, to line the walls from waist to ceiling (floor was out thanks to two endlessly curious little ones) with witches and spiders and all things creepy and crawly, but she hadn't expected him to make their children part of the display. At least not quite the way he had – handprint art, yes. Their twins' painted butts? Not so much.

Still, it makes her laugh – a little too hard, given that she's in the middle of the bullpen and running financials on a victim – and wish she'd been at home for the decision-making process on that one.

_Little pumpkins, huh?_

She could picture Rick's face at her response, his upturned lips and quiet chuckle. He was a great dad; if the little grin she could see on Anna's face was anything to go by, Anna and Eli were no doubt having a blast with his over the top afternoon antics.

_Yep. Picked them up from the pumpkin patch this morning._

She groaned. Yeah, she definitely needed to get home, if only to stop Rick Castle, Dad Joke Extraordinaire, from making more pumpkin puns.

And to see her babies, of course.


	9. skeptical

****

**skeptical  
(a paris adventures - snapshots ficlet)**

* * *

When they'd planned their trip, exploring the Paris Catacombs hadn't crossed her mind as an activity, but she's going to be the first to admit, it's actually pretty interesting. She'd known a little bit about the Catacombs before their trip, but Castle had, as always, taken it upon himself to learn more – and he's been sharing since they'd decided on a day to explore and purchased their tickets.

"It's impressive, isn't it?" he asks as they walk, their shared audio tour headphones cradled in his hand. Huddling close to share the headset isn't the best solution, but she doesn't mind pressing her cheek to his shoulder and straining her ears when she needs to.

"Which part?" Kate looks around, taking in the details, the way each bone fits into its place as far as the eye can see.

After a while it stops registering that the walls are actual bones.

"All of it. The detail, the engineering. The fact that they moved entire cemeteries of people down here – in the dark of night, no less."

She nods, curling her fingers around his arm. Rick turns, rubbing his fingers over hers.

"I can't help but wonder how the people they moved feel about it."

Kate exhales, shaking her head. "They don't feel any way about it, Castle; they're dead."

"Well yes, but I'd think having your body dug up and moved would make any spirit a little restless. You don't like being rolled out of bed either, you know."

She laughs. "The difference being that I'm alive."

He lifts her hand to his lips quickly in affirmation. "Still. This place has an energy to it, doesn't it? There's something in these catacombs, Kate. Whether they're spirits or something else… there's something in here."

"Mmm, rats, babe. That's what's in here."

He chuckles. "Skeptic."

She doesn't jump at the clatter behind them, doesn't buy into his ghost story, but she does stand a little bit closer to him as they move deeper into the tunnels.

* * *

_To read more of this little series (which I have every intention of posting here in its entirety): bunysliper.tumblr.com / tagged / paris+adventures_


	10. carnival of memories

****

**carnival of memories**

* * *

"Wow."

Kate grins into his shoulder, squeezing his arm. "It's small and kind of hokey, I know, but it's fun still."

Castle nods, looking around the carnival with undisguised glee. He really is like a little kid – in a good way this time. She'd loved getting to come to the Halloween Carnival slash Harvest Festival as a kid and it makes her happier than she had expected it would to be able to share it with him too.

"Beckett, this is amazing," he insists, twisting and craning his neck to see more of the grounds. "What should we do first? Do they have a hayride? Oh, is it a _haunted_ hayride? And tell me there are games; oh, we can do the shooting gallery – do they have a shooting gallery?"

Laughter bubbles through her, a delight she's not sure she'd ever feel again after the last time she'd been here with her parents and they'd had that horrible fight. She nods. "They have both. The prizes are Halloween themed, too."

He squeaks. "Even better. Come on, I'll win you something good–"

"When I was a kid, I always wanted the giant stuffed spider," she says feeling him shudder. "But I'll settle for one of the stuffed bats instead."

His lips skim her cheek. "You're so good to me, Beckett."

Kate chuckles, turning her head before he retreats and pressing her lips to his. "Thanks for coming with me tonight," she says, rubbing her thumb over his arm. "I haven't been in years – it was before my mom died, but it didn't end all that well either. So, thanks for coming with me."

"I'll come with you any night," he says easily, wiggling his eyebrows to snap her out of the melancholy spell of her memory. "But especially to a carnival and then to spend a night in the woods at your family's cabin on Halloween."

His trick works; her smile returns, and warmth suffuses her belly. "Well, then let's go."


	11. literary prowess

****

**literary prowess**

**(a time-honored tradition verse ficlet)**

* * *

"You are so hot."

Kate Beckett snorts, shaking her head. "You are such a weirdo," she says. "I'm just reading a book, Rick. Don't act so surprised."

Her boyfriend offers her a lopsided grin, dropping onto the step beside her. "You're not just reading a book, you're reading one of the best, most appropriate books for this time of year."

She pats his knee. "I knew you were a nerd, baby, but you're taking the cake today."

His lips brush her cheek, dotting down her face to skim her jaw and then moving to her neck. She squirms at the tickle of his mouth, the gentle nip of his teeth over her skin.

"You're reading one of my favorite novels, sitting on my front stoop, drinking coffee from the mug I gave you; call me a nerd all you want, I'll wear that excitement proudly, Kate," he rumbles, grinning at her shiver.

"Nerd," she murmurs, bumping her head against his affectionately.

"Mhmm," he agrees, kissing her neck again. "Sexy nerd? It could be my costume for Mother's Halloween party this weekend – oh, it could be our couple's costume. What do you think? Of course, it's not really a costume, since we're both so ridiculously good looking…"

Kate laughs. "If I say yes, will you get me more coffee? A leaf landed in mine." She lifts the mug, showing him the offending foliage.

Her boyfriend, wonderful nerdy, sweet Rick takes her mug – the special mug he had given her to keep at his place – and kisses her nose. "I'll be back. Then I want to know what chapter you're on."


	12. connection

****

**connection**

* * *

Isis side-eyes her as she runs the brush through her hair and putters around her room, choosing her jewelry carefully. It's a disdainful sort of look, one she has grown used to over the many years they've been together, but it never fails to make her smirk. The cat can't talk, they don't have a telepathic bond the way some people do with their companions, but they understand each other nonetheless.

"Oh, I know all of this is silly," Kate tells the cat, fastening her earrings and fluffing her hair. "But I want to see the look on his face."

Isis cocks her head, her expression growing bland. Much like Kate herself, her companion had started off simply tolerating Rick Castle, but they both know it's more than that now. He has a way about him, a magic of his own, that draws Beckett to him just as he had been drawn to her that night at his book party.

"I know, the hat is a little much," Beckett continues, smoothing the iridescent sequins down until everything is one color, "but I think he'll get a kick out of it. He loves hearing all the ways the stories have gotten it wrong, after all."

"And look at it this way," she adds, smoothing the slinky black dress down her hips and reaching for the cape (another over the top addition that usually makes her roll her eyes; it's such a stereotype – not a single woman in generations of her family going back to Salem has ever worn one), "by taking the pumpkin, I don't have to take you to complete my outfit."

Isis seems to sigh at that, lowering onto her belly beside the jack-o-lantern. Kate grins, reaching out a hand and rubbing a carefully manicured finger under her companion's chin. That earns her a rumble of contentment, making Beckett's smile deepen; Isis may be a special animal, connected to her on a spiritual level and in tune with her in so many ways, but she's still a cat.

"Okay," she says a few minutes later, stroking the cat's ear. "I'm going to go now. I'll take Jack over here with me."

She straightens up, fixing her costume once again. She looks damn good; Castle isn't going to know what hit him, but she knows he's going to like it – her plans for after the party especially. "See you in the morning, Is."


	13. lingering

****

**lingering**

* * *

"There they are!"

"Who?" Her husband turns to face her, his brow furrowed in confusion.

She sighs in exasperation, knowing she is not speaking a foreign language; they've talked about this before; he's heard the stories just as she has. "You know who. I told you about them; they're famous around here. The writer – Castle – and his wi-"

"Oh, not this again."

"What do you mean, 'not this again'? This is amazing – they're the stuff of fairytales. You know they worked together for years before they got married and they fell in love because he wrote books about her?"

"I seem to remember hearing something about that a few million times, yes," her husband drawls, giving her hand an exaggerated, patronizing pat. "I just don't know why you're so obsessed with them."

She huffs, pushing at his shoulder, turning her gaze back to the couple strolling ahead of them with their dog. Their heads are bent close together, lips brushing occasionally, and she sees them alternating between linking arms and just moving in each other's space. "I don't know how you can't be. It's a gorgeous love story, honey. You used to be romantic, you know."

"I'm still romantic," he defends. "But I'm romantic just for you. Not strangers the entire town likes to gossip about."

"It's not gossip," she insists. "It's, it's gospel at this point. They went through terrible things to be together, but they accomplished amazing stuff too, and they never fell out of love with one another. That's not gossip, that's fact."

Her husband tilts his head, giving her that much. Everyone remembers the day Kate Beckett arrested a senator on TV and then just weeks later appeared on the morning shows to plead for information about Richard Castle's whereabouts.

He touches his lips to her forehead. "You're right. It just seems sad. Given everything else that happened…"

"It's a good thing to see them," she insists, hugging his arm. "Especially if you're with someone you love. It's a good thing. It's means good luck for you, for your relationships."

He nods again, pressing another kiss to her hairline. She smiles, lifting her chin to touch her lips to his, kissing him quickly.

When she turns forward again, the happy couple has disappeared, fading into the woods once more. Exactly as the folklore says they do; they stroll a little arm in arm and then they're gone.

But their peace lingers.

Always.

* * *

_Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed this week's themed Fluffy Friday. Happy Halloween, everyone. Be safe!_


End file.
